Sophie and Tam
Sophie and Tam, or Tophie, is the romantic/friendship pairing of Sophie Foster and Tam Song. They are friends, but neither shows consistent romantic interest in the other. Sophie usually feels romantic toward Fitz Vacker or Keefe Sencen. Tam hinted in Neverseen that he does not like Sophie and that he likes Biana. However, there are multiple instances that suggest that Tam was interested in Sophie or her personality, particularly in ''Lodestar'', despite Linh claiming he "likes brunettes". Sophie is also usually defensive of Tam to the others. Pairing Names * Tophie (T'/am and S/'ophie) * Taphie (Ta/m and So/'phie') * Sam (S'/ophie and T/'am) * Sotam (So/phie and Tam) Moments [[Book 4: Neverseen|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen]] #Sophie and Tam watch each other throughout Sophie's first day at Exillium. # They constantly talk while they are at Exillium using his shadow and/or her telepathy. # Sophie wonders if the tilt of his head means he's smiling at her. # Sophie "could see why Fitz would find Shades creepy" but "had a feeling this one was worth knowing". # Biana mentions that Tam wants Sophie to return to Exillium after she left. # Sophie defends Tam to her friends when they go on about how creepy Shades are. # Tam teases Sophie about being afraid of the dark. # Tam trusts Sophie enough to show her where he and Linh live. # Sophie implies that Tam is handsome. # Sophie defends Tam to her friends when she returns from Wildwood. # Keefe is annoyed that Tam and Sophie are having silent conversations. # Tam blushes when Keefe talks about the 'Foster Fan Club". # Sophie is annoyed when Keefe makes fun of Tam. # Sophie tells Tam and Linh her new plan for what they'll do in Ravagog first # Tam tells her that he thinks she's lost her mind. [[Book 5: Lodestar|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar]] # Sophie describes Tam as handsome. # Sophie is apprehensive while waiting for Tam to say 'I told you so' about Alvar and Keefe. # Tam is annoyed when Sophie mentions that she saw Keefe. # Tam gets mad when Sophie says that she and Keefe are going to check in every night. # Tam glances at Sophie when they are told Lord Cassius and Quan Song are still friends. # Tam agrees with Sophie that they should go to Paris right away. # Tam holds Sophie's hand in the catacombs. # Tam is impressed when he learns Sophie has the stars memorized. # Sophie impresses Tam by calling Silveny and Greyfell. # They hold hands again at some point [[Book 6: Nightfall|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall]] # Tam glances at Sophie to see if she's alright after they discover Mr. Forkle is still alive. # Tam enhances Sophie with shadows so she can search for her human parents in both Nightfalls. [[Book 7: Flashback|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Flashback]] # Tam is looking at Sophie on the cover. # Tam calls the shadows out of Sophie, saving her life. # Tam refuses to call the shadows out of Sophie again after Sophie starts thrashing because of a nightmare. (That had nothing to do with Tam calling out the shadows) # Tam visits Sophie while she is in the health center. # Tam winks at Sophie and teases her about finding "new ways to almost die". # Tam starts blinking really hard as Elwin talks about Sophie's injuries. # Tam offers to help Sophie when she threatens to make her new bodyguards' lives miserable # Tam blushes as he comes into the room and looks at Sophie. # Linh makes Sophie and Tam matching tunics. "Dozens of smiley faces surrounded silver glittery letters that said, Happy Shadow Thoughts. And on the back, more glittery letters said, Angry echoes—beware!" # Sophie wears the tunic mentioned in the above sentence. # Tam is the first to volunteer to be in Sophie's group for scouting out the Neverseen at the Celestial Festival. He does this because he wants to be there to protect Sophie if she gets trapped in a force field. # Tam refuses to call shadowflux around Sophie, in case it disturbs her echoes. [[Book 8: Legacy|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Legacy]] # Sophie and Tam have 2 telepathic conversations, and Tam tell Sophie to keep Keefe away from him (Tam). # Tam, Sophie, Keefe, Glimmer, and Lady Gisela are the only ones awake when Tam helps Lady Gisela with Keefe's transformation. Similarities and Differences Similarities * They are both a part of the Black Swan. * They are both elves. * They both have attended Exillium. * They both are attending Foxfire. * They both are extremely powerful and always learning new things about their ability. Differences * Tam is a Shade, while Sophie is a Telepath, Inflictor, Enhancer, Teleporter, and Polyglot. * Tam has one ability that we know of, while Sophie has 5 (currently). * Tam has silvery-blue eyes while Sophie has brown. * Tam is a male, while Sophie is a female. * Tam has a twin, while Sophie does not. * Tam is involved with the Neverseen, while Sophie is not. Category:Pairings